Kuku
About Kuku was first produced on the first episode of Yahoo My Korea Kids, Fast Grower (which is no longer available due to mature content and situations). Kuku is a cute little boy of Seoul, South Korea. How much cuter can the boy get? Kuku has Navy/Dark blue hair in 동요, a yellow duck on his head, a yellow shirt with blue sleeves, blue pants with yellow stripes, and to top off the "Why is that?" factor his eyebrows on his face makes look angry. When you Look at Kuku he'll remind you of Rainbow Dash. In the 동화 and 놀이 version, he is quite the same with the exception with the eyebrows, and the duck. With this being said, he is normally seen with Yaya. He also owns Aaro (알로) and O-Boong (오봉). Kuku is on every Song Appearance except for '아빠힘네세요' Kuku and Yaya perhaps is (maybe) the same age. Kuku gets glitchy sometimes in other words South Korean creators may have been busy for the last 10 years 'Personality' Kuku is known as A Cute Boy With A Big Head". Kuku has some traits from Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) such as flipping plates. Kuku is also the son of Mother Mary. He only has 4 teeth in his mouth when he smiles but 8 in total. Kuku was first introduce as a female in the 1992 version of Kuku and Yaya: Two Friends. He was changed in 2001-present to a male child. Kuku loves Yaya in advance. In the episode 'My Girlfriend, She-mine' Kuku and Yaya are at school at lunchtime. A lot of boys was hitting on Yaya. Kuku didn't look to happy/pleased with the boys. He said '' I'm going to let y'all know that if any of you touch Yaya I will cut your hands off like do in China! Or if you flirt with her i will Tae Kwon Do you! (Kuku's exact words) 'What's the Secret behind the Wheel?' Little Boy Kuku had disturbing moments in Seoul as if North Korea keep making threats to kill him, Yaya and her sister South Korea. Seoul was getting fed up with the threats and told North Korea '' Just because Kuku and Yaya are sweet children doesn't mean they can't kick your a**" (Seoul's exact words). Kuku was also shown in 20+ episodes of Yahoo! My Korea Kids. He dated more than one girl but still slept with Yaya. Kuku is a sweet angel but to get Kuku ticked off, say something about his eyebrows or the amount of teeth in is mouth. Kuku knows not to follow strangers but he does it to get laid. Kuku was Called ' Bad Boy' or '나쁜 보이' in Japan. Speak of Japan, Kuku has two brothers one is Tokyo (Japanese) and Do-Do (Korean). Kuku have a yellow duck placed on his head and when he does he goes 'quack quack' 'Notice' Kuku was taken down by the Korean government and will not be used for the next 20 episodes. Sorry about that. :(